


Kanji’s Awakening

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Canon Divergence, First Kiss, M/M, Mention of Daddy Kink, Mutual Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Kanji visits the Dojima residence spending the night with Yu’s uncle, Ryotaro Dojima.
Relationships: Dojima Ryotaro/Tatsumi Kanji
Kudos: 5





	Kanji’s Awakening

Kanji Tatsumi is heading over to the Dojima Residence as he wants to catch up with his best friend, Yu Narukami. He dyed his hair back to bleached blonde after his friends made fun of his hair which is naturally black. He has blue eyes and a scar above his left eye, wears earrings on his right ear, and has black skull tattoo on his left arm (though it’s only temporary). He’s wearing a black tank top with a flaming skull design, his school jacket on his shoulders, grey belt with a gray buckle, black jeans, grey socks and black shoes.

He rings the doorbell as he hears footsteps approaching the door from the inside. He tried calling and texting Yu but he wasn’t answering. The door slides open revealing Yu’s uncle, Mr. Dojima. He’s an inch taller than Yu’s uncle who’s a seasoned police detective.

Mr. Dojima has short, grayish black hair, gray eyes, three-day stubble and broad shoulders. He’s wearing a dark gray shirt with pulled up sleeves with a packet of cigarettes in his shirt pocket, a loose, light red necktie, a silver wristwatch on his left arm and a brown belt with a metal buckle, pair of black dress pants and black dress socks. Kanji notices Mr. Dojima’s dark brown shoes where he’s standing in the entryway. Kanji notices Mr. Dojima holding a glass of beer. Mr. Dojima has a drunk happy look on his face and a pink blush on his cheeks. He unintentionally blushes noticing how handsome Yu’s uncle is. He clears his throat.  
“Um hey Mr. Dojima. Is Yu home by any chance?”  
“Oh um no. Yu’s with Yosuke and Teddie at Junes. I tried calling him but guess his phone’s dead. C’mon come inside kid and you can wait for him till he gets back.”  
“O-okay sir.”  
He toes off his shoes leaving beside Mr. Dojima’s and follows the older man into the living room. Mr. Dojima is sitting crossed by the dining table drinking his glass of beer with a happy grin on his flushed face. He sits down cross legged on the floor next to Mr. Dojima.   
“So um how have you been Kanji?”  
“Oh. I’ve been great. No longer getting into trouble since I met Yu and the rest of my friends.”  
“Haha. That’s good.”  
Mr. Dojima turns to look at him with a stern expression.  
“If I see you at the police station for any delinquent thing you get involved in. I put you over my knee and spank your ass, you got it!”  
He looks scared and nervous by what Mr. Dojima said just now. He sees Mr. Dojima give him a cheeky grin winking at him then taking a drink of his beer.   
“R-right sir. I’ll stay out of trouble, Mr. Dojima.”  
Mr. Dojima laughs afterwards. He heard Mr. Dojima laugh before finding it calming.  
“Good. Hey you hungry or thirsty, Kanji?”  
“Nah I’m good sir. But thanks anyway.”  
Mr. Dojima takes another gulp of beer from his glass looking over at him with a grin and still has red blush spreading across his cheeks. He looks the other way.  
“Wh-what is something wrong sir.”  
“So are you gay Kanji? Do you like my nephew?!”  
Kanji clears his throat and looks at Yu’s uncle with a nervous and blushing face.  
“N-no I don’t like Yu. I mean I like Yu as a friend just not like him like that. M-maybe I am gay or bisexual or whatever.”  
“Haha no worries kid. I ain’t gonna judge you or anything. Nanako loved the knitted Teddie bear you knitted for her two months.”  
“Oh yeah. Thanks. I love stupid cute shit like knitting and stuffed animals which I have in my room at home. I also like dogs, cats and reindeers. Oh god I don’t know why I just told you all that. Forget about it.”  
Kanji is taken aback when Mr. Dojima scoots closer to him as he kneels in front of him, leans over and hugs him. He feels Mr. Dojima’s breathe on his shoulder and by his ear smelling the booze radiating off Yu’s uncle’s body. He hugs him back patting Mr. Dojima’s back a few times before pulling away from each other. They stare at each other both flushed and a bit embarrassed. The thought of having his first kiss with Yu’s uncle sends a shiver down his spine but one of joy and happiness in it. He grabs onto the front of Mr. Dojima’s shirt with both hands as he brings his mouth to the older man’s kissing him clumsily yet tenderly as well. Mr. Dojima’s eyes pop out as surprise settles in. He stops the kiss looking at the TV blushing and scoots a couple feet away from Yu’s uncle.   
“S-sorry about... Um you know kissing you... I just thought about having my first kiss and I find you handsome, Mr. Dojima sir.”  
“Well you got balls and guts to kiss me.   
If you wanna kiss me just ask.”  
“R-really Mr. Dojima.”  
“Yeah kiddo.”  
Kanji blushes hearing him being called kiddo. His dad used to say that to him before he passed away 3 years ago. He looks up seeing Mr. Dojima standing in front of him.   
“C’mon its time for bed already. It’s 10 PM and don’t you have school tomorrow, Kanji.”  
“Oh right. I’ll be heading home sir. I’ll see Yu tomorrow then.”  
Kanji is about to leave but I’d stopped when he feels Mr. Dojima’s hand on his left wrist.   
“Stop. You can spend the night here. Yu texted me minutes ago saying he was spending the night at Yosuke’s. So his room is free to use if you want or you can sleep with me in my room. So what do you say kiddo?”  
Kanji thinks about it for a minute coming to his decision.  
“I-I’ll sleep in your room with you sir.”  
Mr. Dojima nods at him with a smile and he follows the older man upstairs and into his room. He checks his phone funding a text from Yu saying the same thing Mr. Dojima told him a few minutes ago. 

Mr. Dojima’s bedroom looks pretty ordinary to him. A few dress shirts on the carpeted floor. Mr. Dojima bends over picking up the dress shirts tossing them into the hamper. Kanji blushes getting a nice view of the older man’s ass and the desire to touch and squeeze them overwhelms him as he gets a nosebleed. He wipes his nose with his school jacket sleeve. He watches at Mr. Dojima starts stripping. Mr. Dojima unbuttons his dress shirt and lessens his red necktie removing them both, then unbuckles his belt, unbuttons and unzips his pants pulling them down his legs. He removes one black sock then the other. Kanji blushes at seeing Mr. Dojima wearing only a pair of white briefs and looks him up and down at the older man’s slight hairy chest, hairy arms and legs. Kanji notices his bulge straining against his briefs and jeans. Mr. Dojima grabs a white t-shirt from his dresser drawer putting it on while taking off his wristwatch placing it on top of the dresser. Mr. Dojima wearing just a plain white t-shirt and white briefs lays on his back on the futon with his hands behind his head on the pillow. Mr. Dojima winks at him.  
“Like what you see kiddo. C’mon don’t be shy. Strip to your underwear and lay next to me. There’s room and I’m not a rabid dog or angry wolf.”  
“I.. Right yeah.”  
Kanji unbuckles his belt then unbuttons and unzips his jeans pulling them down and kicking them off with his socked foot. He balances on his feet removing his socks too. He leaves on his black tank top with flaming skull design and is wearing a pair of black briefs with red lining and a skull design. He lays next to Mr. Dojima on his left side with a blush on his face. Mr. Dojima puts his hands by his sides. He grabs onto Mr. Dojima’s left hand with his right hand. He turns on his side facing Mr. Dojima looking at his beautiful gray eyes. He runs his left hand through the older man’s short grayish black hair ruffling it affectionately. Mr. Dojima chuckles and smiles at him broadly and turns on his side so they are facing one another.   
“You can kiss me if you want Kanji?! Or do you want to masturbate or have sex together? You do know how to masturbate right?!”  
“Y-Yeah I do. I’m not a damn little boy for fuck’s sake.”  
Mr. Dojima gives him a stern glare.  
“Hey. There’ll be no cursing in my house you hear me, Kanji. Do you want me to give you a spanking just like I told you earlier if you ever got involved in trouble and getting sent to the police station!”  
“N-no. I’m sorry Mr. Dojima.”  
“Atta boy.”  
Mr. Dojima ruffles his hair and gives him a kiss on the forehead. He doesn’t say anything as the thought of being spanked by Mr. Dojima is intriguing and a little hot.  
“Nice briefs you’re wearing Kanji. I figured you’d wear underwear with animal designs on them. You’d look super cute in them kiddo.”  
“Th-thanks I guess. Well I can’t find any of those type of underwear for a guy my age and in my size.”  
Kanji imagines himself wearing briefs with dogs or reindeers design. He also imagines Mr. Dojima telling him he look cute wearing them and he’d sit on Mr. Dojima’s lap straddling him as they would kiss.   
His thoughts stop as he noticed Mr. Dojima looking at him with a seductive smile.   
“I think you look great in your white briefs sir. Very um ahh... Sexy.”  
“I glad you think so. I got over 20 pairs in my drawer. I’ve always wore white briefs they fit comfortably and I do look sexy wearing them.”  
“Can I kiss you Mr. Dojima?”  
“Yes you can.”  
He leans towards Mr. Dojima bringing their mouths together in a gentle kiss. Their tongues sliding against each other as their kissing deepens to passionate levels. He puts his arms around Mr. Dojima’s hairy stomach embracing the older man. He feels Mr. Dojima’s hands squeezing his briefs clad ass cheeks. Their groins are rubbing against each other as they are both getting horny. He slides his left hand down Mr. Dojima’s briefs touching the older man’s cock tentatively stroking it. They stop kissing.  
“Don’t stop Kanji. You’re making me feel so good kiddo.”  
“Yes sir Mr. Dojima.”  
He strokes Mr. Dojima’s cock a little faster moving his hand up and down.   
“You’re doing great. Ahhh! Fuck don’t stop Kanji. And call me Ryotaro!”  
He looks down as Mr. Dojima’s hand is down his black briefs stroking his cock at the same speed as he’s stroking Mr. Dojima’s cock.   
“Oh god. Oh god. Fuck I’m about to cum, Mr. Dojima. I mean Ryotaro.”  
“Ahh! Fuck! Me too. I’m about to cum. I’m cum... Kiddo!”  
He and Ryotaro kiss each other as they both hit their climax as cum coats their hands and stain the front of their briefs. Both panting and sweaty from their shared orgasm, Kanji and Ryotaro lay on their back on the futon as they lick each other’s hands clean of cum.   
“Delicious Kanji. Atta boy kiddo.”  
“You’re delicious as hell too Ryotaro.”  
Ryotaro gives him a stern look.  
“Sorry sir.”  
Ryotaro smiles at him and he cuddles up against the older man resting his head on his hairy chest.   
“Will you go on a date with me sir?”  
“Yes Kanji. I’d go on a date with you kiddo. But I’d have to be on a Saturday or Sunday as those are my least busiest days.”  
“Greats. Alright thanks Ryotaro.”  
“And maybe after our fifth date or so. Would you like to have sex? I’ll treat you gently and I’m a top so I’d love to fuck you if you’ll let this old man fuck you that is.”  
“Yes to both. I guess we’ll be a couple in the future.”  
“Yeah kiddo.”  
Kanji leans up and kisses Ryotaro tasting himself on Ryotaro’s mouth. Kanji falls asleep cuddling Ryotaro in his strong protective arms.  
“Goodnight Kanji.”  
“Goodnight Ryotaro. Daddy I love you!”


End file.
